puppetsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
Puppet Saga'': Episode IV ''The Fight Around Iapetus is the fourth installment in The Puppet Saga, and follows the story on from Episode III. It will be released in May 2016. This episode marks the first time in the Puppet Saga where all shots will have a digital effect. The post-production will be managed in Adobe After Effects, including the lightsaber effect and chroma keying. The entire episode is set in space, in orbit of the planet Saturn, and on it's moon, Iapetus, where the Senate is. Synopsis On their way to Iapetus, the Jedi are struck and attacked by the Sith who attempt to stop them from reaching the Senate. Cast *Noah as Noah Tolmach, Kermit, Darth Elmo and the Pig *Daniel as Darth Daniel Production Pre-Production Episode IV was written by Noah along with all the other script at some point in early 2014. Noah is planning on story-boarding this episode to allow easier filming on a blue-screen with the right camera angles for each shot, as the whole episode will be recorded on a blue screen. Filming Filming for this episode began on March 9, 2015,Filming commences for Episode 4! with Daniel and Noah. For the performing of the puppets, both the actors got a chance at wearing a blue morph suit. Approximately half of the episode was recorded on this date. More was shot on the 18th of April, including a post-credits scene,The Pig gets a post credits scene in Episode 4! and it was finished up on May 23. Post-Production The day after the first shoot, Noah added the VFX to the opening shot. Looking back at it and disliking it, he decided to redo the shot entirely. He returned to editing later, using Adobe After Effects for everything. On the 22nd of April, a teaser trailer was released, where the full title was announced to be "Episode 4: The Fight Above Iapetus", and to be released on May 29. A second teaser was made a week later. Deep into post-production, Puppet Saga Inc. announced on its official Facebook page that the release date had been changed to June 24, and that a theatrical trailer would be slated for May 29 (2015 in its place. Despite it still being unreleased, Noah believes it will be finalised before the end of May, 2016. Trivia *The release date was changed three times throughout post-production. *This is the first Puppet Saga episode to be abandoned for nearly a year after filming. Appearances |l-characters= *Darth Daniel *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Noah Tolmach *Unidentified pig |c-creatures= |c-droids= *A.L.I.C.E. *S.E.B.I. |l-droids= *A.L.I.C.E. *S.E.B.I. |c-events= *War for Earth **Fight around Iapetus |l-events= *War for Earth **Fight around Iapetus |c-locations= *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ***Saturn ****Iapetus *****The Senate ***Sesamos ***Outer space |l-locations= *Earth-One **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ***Saturn ****Iapetus *****The Senate ***Sesamos ***Outer space |c-organizations= *Jedi *Sith **Darth |l-organizations= *Jedi *Sith **Darth |c-species= *Sesamonian **Frog **Pig **Sesamonian human |l-species= *Sesamonian **Frog **Pig **Sesamonian human |c-vehicles= |c-technology= *Breathing helmet *Lightsaber **Darth Daniel's lightsaber **Darth Daniel's second lightsaber **Thomas and Noah's lightsaber |l-technology= *Breathing helmet **hOS *Lightsaber **Darth Daniel's lightsaber **Thomas and Noah's lightsaber |c-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Language **Basic *Skype |l-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Language **Galactic Basic Standard *Skype }} Gallery IMG_2895.JPG|Noah and Daniel take a selfie on set of Episode 4! IMG_2926.JPG|Noah wears a blue morph suit while Daniel stands with Darth Elmo! References Category:Saga films Category:Legends Saga films